This invention of new design is a technical field of shoes, relating to a variable ratio control shoe with automatic tying and untying shoelace, particularly to a shoe with automatic tightening and releasing operation, requiring no long shoelace, while the tension of the shoelace can be adjusted by an adjustment mechanism to suit personal needs.
Shoes are a modern necessity. To ensure wearing comfort and convenience, the manufacturers have been introducing new designs as well as other fashionable performances.
In terms of convenience in putting on or taking off shoes, we have seen models of shoes with or without tying shoelace, or shoes with zippers. At the present, there is an invention invented by the subject applicant, i.e. Chinese Patent No. 97 1 06505.5(U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,530) relating to shoes with automatic shoelace tying and untying performance. In that case, it can be found that the vertical pressing of the pressing plate in that shoe patent is in proportion to the pulling and tying cord control of the shoelace. Therefore, to achieve proper tying operation of the shoelace, or relatively said pressing plate must be lifted high to achieve the tying control of the shoelace, it will only influence the integral beauty of the shoes, but will also result in inconvenience or discomfort when the user""s heels must be lifted high to enable insertion of the toes into the shoes before the heels can step on the pressing plates;
Moreover, during production of the shoes, the tying mechanism, the sliding adjustment mechanism, the pressing plate and the control mechanism must be respectively installed onto the sole, and the vamp containing the shoelace be covered on the middle sole, before the sole and the middle sole care fixed together; in the shoe making industry, the fixing process of the sole and the middle sole has a certain difficulty, the processing quality will directly influence the quality of the shoes, and the individualization and exposure of various components to be assembled on the sole, the engagement of the shoelaces between the sole and the top, they all increase processing difficulties in fixing the sole and the middle sole, which could not be entered in mechanized mass production. Therefore, because it requires special manual operation, there could be relatively higher waste product rate and higher costs.
The objective of this invention is to provide a type of shoes with variable ratio control of the automatic shoelace tying and untying operation, by interactive variable ratio to control the shoelace tying and untying performance, and the modulated mechanism will contribute to mass production, low waste product rate, and lower costs.
This invention is realized in the following way: A variable ratio control shoe with automatic shoelace tying and untying performance, comprising a shoe body and at least one piece of tying component, its structural characteristics including a modulated design of a variable ratio multiplex mechanism and a control mechanism, and said shoelace making self adjustment by means of an adjustment mechanism, wherein:
a. Shoe body, on two tying earpieces on the vamp, on one tying earpiece opposite the end of the shoelace and ting component is laminated to include an adjustment mechanism, the lamination on the inside of the tying earpiece on another side is at least one laminated cord accommodating channel in coordination with the eyelets, communicating with the modulated sole lamination that is installed in the variable ratio multiplex mechanism between the middle sole and the shoe pad, the extended end of the shoelace and tying component inserted in to the shoe body through the cord accommodating channel and working with the variable ratio multiplex mechanism to serve as the drive, at the rear of the outsole is a control groove containing the control mechanism:
b. At least one set of tying components, including a decorative shoelace and a shoelace cord, the fixed end of said shoelace being inserted in tying earpiece lamination, for optional engagement to the snap grades in the adjustment mechanism, to adjust the tying tension, one extended control end of the shoelace cord extending from the laminated cord accommodating channel on the vamp into the shoe body, tied to the variable ratio multiplex mechanism and driven by it to serve tying or untying performance;
c. A set of variable ratio multiplex mechanism installed between the shoe pad and the middle sole of the shoe, comprising the following:
A modulated sole lamination, easily installed between the middle sole and the shoe pad, at the laminated end of the sole is at least one assembling space groove, the cord guide block being located next to the operating space and communicating with each other, at the rear in the groove are rows of support posts, slide members and tying spots, to assemble the pressing plate and wind the shoelace cord;
A pressing plate, its connecting end directly connected to the assembling space groove of the sole lamination, at the bottom of the pressing plate pressed against by the curve arm is an insert member with its end in the formation of a snap head, when the pressing plate is pressed, it goes through the hollow channel of the sole lamination and the open hole on the middle sole, and is engaged by a control mechanism installed in the control groove on the outsole;
A curve arm, installed in the assembling space groove to match the pressing plate, under normal conditions it is pressed against by a flexible member to become curved status, the slide end of the curve arm can optionally be engaged to a pulling plate, the slide member of the pulling plate working with the slide members at the rear of the assembling space groove and the tying spots to wind the shoelace cord, forming the variable ratio control tying shoelace of the shoelace cord; and
A control mechanism, opposite the insert member and assembled in the control groove of the outsole, on the rear wall of the control groove is a through hole to assemble the button, to push the snap plate inside the control box, and control the engagement or disengagement of the insert member.
This invention with its many pieces of shoelaces with variable ratio control, can be further be realized in the following way:
On the upper and lower ends of the modulated sole lamination can respectively a assembling space groove, wherein in the first assembling space groove on the upper end face, such as the aforementioned pressing plate, curve arm and pulling plates, etc. in the second assembling space groove are installed two cord guide blocks that are parallel to each other and in matching shapes, between the cord guide blocks is a clearance, to enable a shuttle plate to slide in said clearance, in the hollow long groove of the shuttle plate is a cord pulling space formed by several pulleys, respectively for the insertion of shoelace cord in relation to the cord guide block, one end of the shuttle plate is tied to a pulling cord, this pulling cord going through pulley of the sleeve at the rear of the sole lamination, entering the first assembling space groove, and winding through the slide members at the rear of the pulling plate, then tied to the ting spot and support post at the rear of the first assembling space groove, meanwhile, the total length of the pulling cord is approximately two times the total of the length of the curve arm when spread flat and the length of sleeve pulley winding between the first assembling space groove to the second assembling space groove, forming the variable ratio control interactive tying shoelace, and the interactive untying shoelace is controlled by the control mechanism.
With the adoption of the above structures, this invention has the following advantages:
Because of the shoelace cord winding on the variable ratio multiplex mechanism, the longitudinal height difference resulting from the downward pressing of the pressing plate will cause two or more than two times of control extended length variation of the shoelace cord in the assembling space groove, enabling the cycle and disengagement control required by automatic tightening of the shoelace under short-distance interactive movement of the shoelace; the components can be more conveniently assembled due to their modulated design, enabling easy mass production, low waste rate and low costs.